A Night of Reunited Love, A Night of True Feelings
by Anesther
Summary: KikxxInu Don't like the pair, don't read. Or feel free to flame, whichever you prefer. Criticism is good for me so, please do so. Ok, Kikyo and Inuyasha meet once again and this is basically a oneshot that gets them together. Lemon, though it sucks.


A Night of Reunited Love, A Night of True Feelings

Ok, people who are reading this, as the summary stated: KikxxInu. Don't like the pair feel free to review. I'll just argue a bit or you can just read my profile on why I like Kikyo and hate Kagome. This is also a song fic just because I say so and it's already written. Lemon, even though I suck.

Kikyo stood beneath the Goshinboku staring at it longingly and slowly letting her frail hand run gently down the trunk, an image of Inuyasha flashing through her mind.

_Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o_

_Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo_

_(The crimson stained sun)_

_(Has illuminated everything; now and the past)_

The wind blew gently throughout the dense forest, the leaves rustling like soft whispers. She leaned her head against the tree slightly, somewhat lovingly as though she had her head resting upon Inuyasha's strong shoulder.

"Kikyo…" a voice that was still so familiar made way to her ears and she turned her head to meet the gaze of the hanyou she always loved so much.

She merely stared into his golden gaze, finding herself lost within those pools as bright as the sun. Kikyo turned her gaze back to the tree and rested her head on it again. After a long period of silence she said, "Inuyasha, why are you here?"

"I thought I smelled your scent, so I came here to see if you were here." he replied in a low tone.

Kikyo lifted her gaze upward to the leaves that swayed slightly, the moon's luminescent pale rays shined through the branches down upon the ground, giving off the illusion that there was a pool of silver and lithium where she's standing.

Just as the wind began to pick up its pace, she turned around to face him; her midnight hair hitting her face as her dark brown eyes held his; deeply admiring the way his silhouette tresses of pure silver blew around him, the light giving him an unearthly glow.

_Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_

_Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

_(Is what I have imagined within this twilight)_

_(More than my own hands can accomplish?)_

"Inuyasha, does the place where I shot you still ache?" she asked hesitantly, thinking about the pain he must still be feeling.

Inuyasha seemed a bit baffled by what she had just asked, and then remembered sadly as he figured out to what she referred.

"No… It doesn't." he replied to her hoping to qualm her regrets, but he could still see the unwavering guilt in her eyes. He looked away for a brief moment and glanced back at her out the corner of his eye. She seemed to be more lost in thought than usual and with that he took a step toward her and slowly moved to her until he was a mere foot away.

"Kikyo." he whispered softly.

Kikyo glanced at him and before she knew it, her chest began to swell with sorrow and growing grief; tears began to form in her eyes making her vision become blurry. She averted her gaze to the ground and could feel tears slide down her cheeks. A small, inaudible gasp escaped her lips as she felt a pair of arms pull her into a tight embrace.

_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte_

_Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo_

_(Please teach me how to live)_

_(A little more vulnerably than I do now)_

Inuyasha began to stroke her hair and let his claws run through them, loving and feeling the way her hair felt so soft. Even though her body was cold from death and she smelled of bones and graveyard soil, she still had the same wonderful scent she always had. Her scent filled his nostrils and he breathed it in deeply, not wanting to let go of her.

"Kikyo, don't cry anymore…" he whispered against her hair as he pulled away to look at the tear stained face. He wiped a trickling tear away from the side of her pale face and gave her a small smile. Inuyasha pulled her close once more and nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck.

Kikyo sighed at the way he could be so loving and gentle at times and pulled him closer, pushing herself hard against him, her heart felt wanton all of a sudden. Just being with him like this made her feel so many things she thought incapable of feeling.

Inuyasha smirked and pushed himself against her in response. He lowered his head slowly, brushing his lips against the cold soft ones and he gently kissed her.

The second his mouth came to contact with her own, she gave him access as his eager tongue moved swiftly into the moist cavern. Their tongues began to dance as she let him taste her, breathing in the muscular smell she loved so much when he was so near to her like now. She could feel the warm soft tongue trace her teeth, her gums, everything that was in reach.

_Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

_Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari _

_(Won't you taint me just a little?)_

_(That way, even if I get hurt)_

He slowly moved his claws along the small of her back causing her to shiver under the gentle caress. Her hands unraveled from his neck as they moved down to the front of his haori and began to untie it and the white shirt he had underneath, traveling along his muscular chest and abs. She felt her hakama pants make a soft thud on the ground and she quickly glanced down to see they had been removed. Kikyo felt a searing kiss upon the nape of her neck and she slightly turned her head to let him have more. She closed her eyes as his mouth traveled down to her shoulder and stuck his nose into her white haori and shirt, placing his face between the soft breasts he never had a chance to feel.

_Mawari o nakushita to shite mo_

_Shinjutsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_(And lose everything around me)_

_(This song of truth will flow through my heart)_

Pulling her closer, he ran his face along the peaks until his nose had come onto her smooth, creamy stomach. Her shirts slid off her shoulders and dropped onto the rest of her discarded clothes. Pushing her down slowly and gently like she was some fragile doll, she was laid onto the soft earth, feeling the pressure of his rock hard body against hers; his warmth making her shudder all over with newfound lust. Her innocent hands moved downward and began to untie the knot that held his pants together. After they were done, Inuyasha kicked them off and crashed his lips to hers, his left hand cupping her right breast, molding it in his hand while the other caressed the side of her thigh.

Kikyo moved a hand slowly down his back, moaning in content when she felt him suckling on her nipple. His warmth was slowly becoming hers; she could feel the freezing cold of her body begin to leave when she felt a burning fire begin to flame within her stomach. Her hand wandered down his body, stopping right at the tip of his penis. Her finger wounding around it and slowly moving it up and down his shaft.

_Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou_

_Dono ichi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_

_(This dispute will probably go on)_

_(About that which is most precious)_

Inuyasha growled in pleasure, bringing a small smirk-like smile upon the miko's lips, delighted to have pleased him.

Taking her hand into his, Inuyasha removed the playful hand and saw a tint of hurt in Kikyo's eyes which quickly disappeared when he then thrust his hardened shaft against the fragile opening. She shuddered and sighed when he began to move at a gentle eager pace. Fire began to burn inside her loins and after a few moments she learned the way he was moving within her and joined in, both keeping up at the same time.

_Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono_

_Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_

_(I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things)_

_(Even the gentle smiles of strangers)_

Inuyasha could feel his loins begin to ache and he satisfied it by thrusting into her a little harder. She let out a small cry of pain, making the hanyou stop and stare at the miko with a concerned and worried gaze, hoping he had not hurt her. His doubts vanished from his mind and his eagerness for her overrode all thoughts when she gave him an answering smile and gently urged him to continue. Wasting no time, he went on with what he was doing and picked up the pace. With each minute he began to move faster and more swiftly within her, causing her to arch her back in ecstasy.

_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite_

_(If eternity knows what matter of darkness)_

_(And when pain will vanish,)_

_(Then that way, you shall taint me)_

Searing heat and passion was suddenly burning within her, his body was becoming one with hers with every lustful movement and the cold death that possessed her, was now melting away by the warm touch of life.

_Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiru ni_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

_Shinjutsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

_(I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky)_

_(When will I be able to follow them?)_

_(This song of truth shall be my guide)_

Gently grabbing a fistful of his hair, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him closer to her. She looked dazedly around and fluttered her eyes when he moved in her with one final thrust and seethed from the pleasure it evoked. Pulling himself out of her, Inuyasha lay down next to her, kissing her brow and pulled Kikyo closer to him when a slight breeze picked up. Giggling to herself, she placed a hand on his chest, trailing a slim finger up to his face and traced the outline of his jaw. Taking her hand, he placed a small kiss on each of her fingers and began to comb the soft ebon tresses that framed her face.

_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Shinjutsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_(If eternity knows what matter of darkness) _

_(And when pain will vanish)_

_(This song of truth will flow through my heart)_

Kikyo gave him a beguiling smile which Inuyasha had to admit left him breathless; he had not once seen her smile so beautiful before and he had no regrets about being with her tonight and able to see her like this. Gazing up at the starlit sky, he noticed that it was brighter than it had ever been and the moon glowed brilliantly down upon them. Glancing at her, he saw that she was just as content as he was; he could hear her gentle breathing and the beating of her heart pulsed normally within her chest. That's when he noticed that she was no longer cold, and her scent had gone back to the way it used to be; she no longer contained the smell of death.

"Kikyo." he said sitting up.

"Yes…?" she asked nervously, she could already feel her heart becoming somewhat panicked and fearful, but instead of his eyes holding regret they held some form of… bewilderment?

"You're alive…" he told her his eyes brightening with sheer glee.

Confused on what he meant by that, she placed a hand on her chest and felt a heart pulsate inside her. Kikyo blinked, her eyes held a childish look of surprise as her hands roamed around her body trying to find some spot that still felt freezing. Inuyasha let out a happy laugh at her antics, causing her to pause.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he let a claw gingerly trace it.

"Kikyo, you're alive. You no longer have the smell of death on you." answering the question she didn't have to ask.

_Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite_

_Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

_(Now, please, taint me just a little)_

_(Please, just taint me, only a little)_

Kikyo felt herself become consumed with delight when she realized he spoke the truth, and a smile graced her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha could feel tears brim his eyes and he didn't bother wiping them away as he circled her slim waist with his arms and held her tighter.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for making me become alive once more." she whispered against his ear which twitched happily as her warm breath tickled it.

He pulled away and with a lean finger, tipped her head upward to gaze into her eyes as he captured her lips with his own, murmuring against her lips, "I'm just glad that now, we can be together, my love."

Kikyo opened her mouth and felt her heart jump for joy at the thought of being by Inuyasha's side, now and forevermore.

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

_(This song of truth shall be my guide)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Review. Criticism for me is necessary, even if it's a flame do it anyway. I honestly think it sucks, I like other peoples better. Also, if there are any stories that are similar to this, I hope I'm not copying (that sort of thing has happened to me, whenever I do something, somehow it's the same as someone else's) If there is I'll take it down, don't worry just tell me.


End file.
